Juguete
by Aspet Saluja
Summary: Kouen besó a Alibaba con delicadeza, tomándolo entre sus brazos le puso su capa y lo recostó sobre su regazo apenas se sentó, ese idiota se había quedado dormido casi al instante de haber acabado. LEMON / Ren Kouen x Saluja Alibaba.


Hola nuevamente, esto se podría decir que viene con el cierre de la temporada.

Gracias a Dayana por haberme puesto dos reviews, lo subo por tí querida.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Juguete**

Su corazón aún se sentía completamente destrozado, su hombría, su orgullo… habían sido pisoteados nuevamente, la única diferencia entre las veces que anteriormente lo habían hecho y esta, era en pocas palabras que no podía defenderse, estaba a la merced de aquel hombre que le había quitado sus pocas esperanzas sobre una hermosa Balbadd, con lágrimas en los ojos se encontraba en lo que en ese viaje era su habitación, completamente frustrado pedía que todo fuera tan sencillo, ¿acaso solo las guerras eran capaces de volver a poner en armonía al mundo?, aún era un niño, _en todos los aspectos_ a decir verdad, quizá esa era la razón por la que creía que si se unían las fuerzas solo para luchar contra "el mal" y no contra los demás, todos podían llegar a ser felices.

Había decidido quedarse un par de días más en Balbadd, quizá el recordar viejos tiempos le harían ver de una mejor manera las cosas.

Con lentitud salió de su habitación, recostándose en la inmensa puerta que acababa de cerrar, recordando que si quería salir debía avisarle a Kouen. Bufó molesto y emprendió un rápido caminar hasta la oficina de este, el camino era largo por lo que terminó corriendo para llegar al lugar; entró sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, encontrándose así con un hombre que tenía sobre sus piernas a una hermosa concubina, los gemidos de esta comenzaron a retumbar en sus oídos, ¿por qué no los había escuchado antes?, de un momento para otro todo le pareció irreal, maldita sea la hora en la que quiso distraerse de sus pensamientos.

La mirada penetrante de Kouen lo partió en dos, sus ojos estaban llenos de placer y de odio, era una mirada lujuriosa que nunca había visto o siquiera imaginado, este detuvo a la mujer tocándole el hombro, le dijo algo que Alibaba no alcanzó a escuchar y ella parándose rápidamente salió del lugar, arreglando sus ropas y su cabello en el acto.

– Alibaba –Llamó secamente– ven

– Yo… –Tragó saliva– creo que debería marcharme, lamento haber interrumpido

– Te he dicho que vengas aquí –El rubio bajó su cabeza rápidamente, negando mientras intentaba pensar en algo que no fuese aquella interrupción– es una orden, Alibaba Saluja, ven acá

– Yo ya me voy, en serio

– Deja de ser tan inútil –Elevó un poco más su voz– ven ahora

* * *

Lágrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos, su boca estaba abierta y no tenía voz para quejarse, el penetrarse por primera vez con el miembro de alguien era demasiado doloroso e humillante, quería largarse de ese lugar e irse a Sindria; pero se encontraba sentado sobre Kouen Rei, aquel que le había destruido poco a poco su orgullo hasta dejarlo reducido a un solo recuerdo, se quejó con solo recordarlo, su cuerpo entero temblada de pánico y desesperación, esto no lo había pensado nunca y sabiendo bien lo que seguiría, no quería ver.

– Alibaba –Le tomó de su cintura– no puedes recibirme si no estás dilatado –ladeó un poco su rostro y el rubio como pudo giró su cabeza hacia el lugar que indicaba el otro– ahí hay una loción que puedes usar, lubrica tu entrada para que no te sea tan doloroso

Estiró uno de sus brazos para alcanzar aquel frasco, lo destapó lentamente y vertió un poco del líquido que se encontraba allí en su mano libre– Aceite –Murmuró cuando nuevamente sintió aquella mirada tan intensa, cerró sus ojos con fuerza e introdujo uno de sus dígitos en su interior, mordió su labio interior y retuvo su respiración, se estaba rebajando, ya no podría volverse a ver en un espejo.

– Mocoso, mírame –Ordenó el de orbes rojizos tomándole del mentón. Su voz inquebrantable, le hizo alzar su mirada y perderse en el abismo en el que Kouen quería atraparlo.

Tomándole de su nuca lo besó. Una unión de sus labios bastante peligrosa fugaz, cada vez que el príncipe de Balbadd sentía que sus sentidos comenzaban a perderse, Kouen se separaba con una sonrisa.

Con su trasero elevado era Alibaba penetrado por tres dígitos del más importante candidato a rey del imperio Kou, soltaba suaves quejidos sobre la boca del mayor para luego ser besado ansiosamente, no recordaba en qué momento se olvidó de la humillación para dejarse llevar por el placer, ese sujeto, tan extraño y apasionado por el conocimiento le hacía perderse en un mar de sensaciones, se olvidaba por completo de todas sus preocupaciones.

– Es hora, mocoso de Balbadd –Sin esperar consentimiento de Alibaba, le hizo regresar a su postura inicial.

– S-Si –Titubeó cuando bajó su mirada y se encontró con el miembro del otro, tragó saliva y comenzó a introducirlo lentamente, dolía, dolía más que todas las heridas que se había llegado a causar en todas sus batallas, era una lanza que lo penetraba y quería llegar hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo, sin que le llegase a importar cuánto daño haría en el proceso.

Cuando entró por completo tuvo que agarrarse de los hombros de Kouen para poder sostenerse.

No eran necesarias las palabras ni algún acto de cariño, los dos sabían que era lo que sucedía en ese lugar, el rubio gemía cerca al oído de Kouen cada vez que este alzaba sus caderas y golpeaba ese punto que tanto lo llenaba de placer, mas seguía siendo incómoda la posición en la que estaba, sus piernas le dolían y podía ver en el rostro de Kouen cierta inconformidad; puso sus pies sobre el suelo bajo la mirada molesta del otro, Saluja solo rodó sus ojos y recostó su pecho sobre el escritorio, ¿acaso Ren pensaba que se escaparía en ese momento?, desde el instante en el que entró y lo vio teniendo sexo con esa mujer el de ojos ámbares supo que no tenía escapatoria.

– Me alegra que estés cooperando, Alibaba Saluja –Se levantó lentamente de su asiento, tomó un poco del líquido del frasco y lo esparció sobre su miembro– me alegra ser el primero con el que tengas este tipo de cosas tan _deshonestas_

Esas habían sus palabras el día en el que había aceptado ser su subordinado, maldito hombre, siempre jugando sucio.

– Cállate –Espetó bastante molesto– siempre me molestan con que no he conocido el cuerpo de alguna mujer y no saben lo tedioso que es… –su frase se detuvo al final cuando de una sola estocada nuevamente su interior fue llenado por el miembro de Kouen– eso… ¡duele!

– Deja de quejarte y comienza a actuar como un hombre –Tomando por segunda vez el miembro del menor comenzó nuevamente con las penetraciones, era mucho más sencillo de esa manera, tenía al rubio insolente a su merced, podía devorarlo por completo y nadie tenía derecho a juzgarlo, al final él había sido el que entró a su boca por decisión propia.

Sus manos estaban atrapadas en el agarre que Kouen tenía sobre ellas, no podía tapar su boca, sus labios ya sangraban por causa de los fuertes mordiscos que les había dado por intentar callar eso tan patético que salía de su boca, esos gemidos no parecían suyos, eran tan suaves y delicados, eran bastante sonoros y parecía que retumbaban en toda la habitación, los chupones en su cuello y las palmadas en su trasero eran solo adornos de la situación.

– ¿Te gusta? –Preguntó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios el primer príncipe del imperio Kou, Alibaba lo maldijo mentalmente, aparte de amar ser masoquista con los demás el muy maldito era narcisista.

– No, hubiera preferido haber seguido sin conocer este tipo de cosas –Apretó sus manos nervioso– lo haces tremendamente mal

– Mocoso irrespetuoso –Rápidamente lo tomó de la cintura y se separó de él, Alibaba se quejó en ese instante– acuéstate de frente. Ya.

El príncipe Saluja asintió y obedeció las órdenes del otro, contuvo su respiración cuando este le sonrió de lado.

Puso los tobillos del menor sobre sus hombros y regresó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con las penetraciones rápidas y acertadas que anteriormente estaba dando, el rostro de Alibaba se enrojeció y nuevamente gemidos bastante agudos comenzaron a salir de sus labios, Kouen era un maldito experto en ello.

– ¿Así que lo hago tremendamente mal? –Acarició la punta del miembro del menor, iniciando un movimiento lento sobre este– me pregunto cómo te encontrarías si lo hiciera bien, ¿no lo crees?, Alibaba

El rubio solo le miró completamente perdido, inmerso en el nuevo mundo que se abría a sus brazos, era perfecto lo que sentía, completamente irreal el momento que estaba viviendo, tomó con sus manos el rostro de Kouen y besó sus labios deseoso de tener más del otro, deseaba que lo llenase por completo, que le mostrase su lado más oscuro y el más entregado, deseaba verlo sonreír o al menos con que se burlara nuevamente de él, sería feliz Alibaba supo que allí en ese imperio se encontraba lo que quería proteger y lo que deseaba que lo tuviera en sus brazos.

Unos minutos más bastaron para llegar al éxtasis de la situación, un sonoro gemido salió del rubio y el príncipe del imperio Kouen gruñó fuertemente, mordiendo su cuello con rudeza, se salió de él con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su lado, llevaba años sin sentir la inocencia de quitarle la virginidad a alguien.

Kouen besó a Alibaba con delicadeza, tomándolo entre sus brazos le puso su capa y lo recostó sobre su regazo apenas se sentó, ese idiota se había quedado dormido casi al instante de haber acabado.

Limpiando los residuos de su acto siguió con la investigación que había interrumpido cuando ese revoltoso rubio lo había interrumpido.

Era la primera vez que había tenido sexo sin concentrarse más en el trabajo que en otra cosa, sin duda alguna él sería su mano derecha y no dejaría que se le despegara por mucho tiempo.

Quizá su alteza, el gran príncipe Kouen había encontrado a alguien con el que podía entretenerse por un rato.

Y dentro de si, sabía que no lo dejaría escapar.


End file.
